As a necessary adjunct to their job, many people today spend a large portion of their working hours riding in or driving automobiles, trucks and other vehicles. Semi-truck drivers, for example, may spend a substantial part of their time traveling from one place of business to another, and conduct a substantial amount of their business in or from the vehicle itself. Truck drivers tend to accumulate in their vehicles log books, maps, clip boards, manifests, envelopes, folders, notebooks and other papers and paraphernalia of their business with such material accumulating on the seats, dashboard and floor of the vehicle. Such accumulations can create a danger to the driver and passengers in the vehicle in the case of sudden stops or turns, in addition to being unsightly and inconvenient. Further, papers and other articles strewn about the vehicle are difficult to locate often sliding out of reach when the vehicle is in motion, and this results in lost time when the material is to be located, and can divert the driver's attention from the road.
Accordingly, there has long been a need for a convenient, easy to reach storage device for use in vehicles which would provide room for organized storage of the papers and other articles such as scanners, cell phones, lap tops, PDA's, video games, cameras, beverage containers, flashlights, sun glasses, pens, coins, tapes/CD's, and cleaning products often carried in vehicles. Such a storage device must be conveniently located to the driver or passenger, should be easily removable and should provide storage facilities for a variety of different articles.